Band
by Girlbubble7991
Summary: Ever wondered what the story of the people who play the music for the glee club is, well here you go, wheather you wanted it or not :D


**A/N: HEY WHAT'S UP PEEPS! hey ya know the band people who play music for the glee club? OF COURSE NOT! NO ONE DOES! Well I mean we know they exists but NO ONE NOWS THEIR STORY! So here I am to tell you of the insanity (and maybe drama, if I feel like it) ;) so let's dive in. (oh and I'm re uploading this cause I made some typos so sorry) **

Chapter 1: A net

How did I end up here?

Hanging upside down in a net.

People laughing at me.

Jocks throwing things at me.

My friends trying to get me down.

And Dylan no doubt about to make a stupid joke.

Well I'll start from the beginning. My name is Zack, Zack Malone, I go to Mckinley high school, and if you go there and have never heard of me, don't worry I don't expect you to have, and I am in the student run club, band club… We're a band…. Of sorts….. yeh… Oh, and if you go to Mckinley and have never heard of band club either, once again don't worry I wouldn't expect you to know that either. So yeh, not very known…

So anyway how did I end up in a net, well we'll start when I was sitting in the band club room, with my dear friends waiting for our almighty leaders to get there. We're just chatting as friends do… actually allow me to correct myself, we're chatting as we do, which normally involves yelling and this was no exception, this time the argument was between Norman and Brian, our resident cello players, and to be honest I have no idea what they were arguing about, I think it has something to do with different uses of cello music of something like that, but still you can't flaw them for being passionate can you? In fact that's why we love 'em, anyway moving on, I wasn't really listening, nor was Diana, ahhh yes Diana, what can you say about her, well she dyes her hair way to many colours and sings the gummy bear song every time she eats gummy bears, 'nough said. NO wait she's also from england... ok that's it. Jo was sitting next to me, reading a book, you'd be surprise how often you get to say that about her.

Then Dylan came in, well not really came in, he crashed into the door frame…

'This is why your mum wants you to cut your hair.' sighed Jo not looking up from the book.

'NEVER!' yelled Dylan over dramatically.

'PREACH!' yelled Diana, as Dylan sat next to her and they high fived.

They can be really annoying.

So we're chatting when Alex and Kate (i.e. our founders and leaders) enter, and everyone glares at them for being late, don't ask it's tradition... To glare when our leaders are late... yup.

'Sorry for being late guys' Alex sighed 'but we were stopped by a member of glee club the need some music.'

I stuck my hand up, knowing the answer to my oncoming question, and knowing that they knew too cause they weren't looking at me, so I threw a cushion at Kate's head, she sigh and turned.

'Yes Zack?'

'Will drums be needed for this musical accompaniment?'

'No Zack' Sighed Alex 'Finn Hudson is going to be playing the drums.'

Finn Hudson.

I don't like him.

It's not cause he's freakishly tall or kind of stupid, but because HE ALWAYS PLAYS THE DRUMS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? JUST SIT AROUND AND LOATH HIM? Granted I do that anyway BUT STILL!

'I thought so.' I growled sinking back in my chair, and everyone rolling their eyes at me, even my friends.

Hmf.

So as my friends and colleagues got to go do stuff leaving me feeling alone and abandoned, I decided to put my time into something productive.

REVENGE!

So I set up a net on a rout that I knew Finn Hudson would take that day, and a rope that I would cut as he walked over it and he would be suspended in the air and laughed at by his peers. YEH I CAN SET UP AN ELABORATE CARTOON TRAP! It's a hobby.

So I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally he came past.

I cut the rope!

And nothing happened. This naturally angered me, so I went to see what was wrong with it, and I found that the rope was stuck... I unstuck it. Now guess what I was standing on.

The rope.

Talk about cartoony.

So here I am suspended above the ground, caught in my own trap… And that's not even a metaphor.

'Hey!' yells Dylan up at me, oh god here it comes. 'What do you called a girl who's tied up?'

Oh no one asking, please, please pl-

'I dunno what' Asks Diana.

Dam

'Annette!' He answers bursting out laughing, along with Diana.

'SHUT UP DYLAN!'

**A/N: SO WHAT DID U THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND IT'S FUNNY :D REVIEW PLEEEEASE the button will give you cookies if you dooooo!**


End file.
